


Amalgamation

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blood, Gen, Original Character Death(s), takes place before finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It scurries away but will be imprinted upon your memory like a branding poker.





	

Once, she had been a girl. That was true for all Witches, with their plaintive cries and distorted bodies, and it was no different for this one. 

There was a deeper story behind this Witch, the same for all Witches. The girl attached to her, as if messily sewn together, was what the Witch had once been.

This girl knew how Witches came about. She had seen her classmate fall into despair, the Soul Gem cracking and breaking into a murky, red darkness. The girl had barely escaped from the barrier, a mocking imitation of an animal sanctuary, her classmate's wish horribly twisted.

The girl did not know if other magical girls would stop the Witch's destruction. But now she knew what to wish for, and she tried to not strangle the life out of Kyubey when he appeared.

"My wish is to never become a Witch."

It would have been clever if the universe was not so cruel. The girl kept the Grief Seed of the Sanctuary Witch.

She grew careless, fighting until her Soul Gem was almost engulfed in darkness. Healing herself at the last moment.

It was to end eventually.

Her vision had become distorted, the shapes and colors swirling and laughter pounding in her head as her familiars were birthed. Her Soul Gem broke open, but the shards of glass stuck to the Grief Seed, some hanging loosely like broken teeth.  
The girl managed to override the desires of the Witch, if only for a moment. To get out of the town and into the wilderness, to plant her barrier like a diseased tree.

The Witch obeyed.

The girl had felt as if her brain was being stabbed with needles, every thread of herself pierced with a thousand pin pricks. It made her scream.

The Witch did not like the sound of what she had once been and silenced the screams, blood dripping onto the grass.

In time the girl had become a shell, her eyes glossy and covered in dried blood. She smelled of a corpse but nothing upon her decayed.

It was a relief when other magical girls found the Witch and cut it down. They regarded the girl with sadness and pity, an unlucky person that wandered into the Witch's barrier. One of them recognized her as the girl that went missing many decades before, and so she had a name to go with her funeral.

The magical girls were perplexed at the Grief Seed, and it did not heal any of them, so it was unceremoniously eaten by Kyubey.

**Author's Note:**

> So my brain popped out the idea "what if a girl was constantly stuck between human and witch" and it was like, "thank you, that is completely horrifying".


End file.
